Se acabo
by AnGeLuZ
Summary: Los Rugrats inevitablemente crecieron... y ahora duele. Despues de 2 años ACTUALIZADA!
1. Prologo

**Se acabo**

Bueno... deben decir que porque una historia de los Rugrats... en fin, estaba viendo la serie esa de ya crecidos... y me parecio un tema mas o menos interesante. Aunque en la serie son pre adolescentes me parecio interesante el ponerlos como adolescentes verdaderos :P. Y como sabemos esa edad no es siempre la mas facil. Y en fin, tratare de ponerle update cada que pueda. 

El titulo viene de que "se acabo la inocencia". La mecanica de esta historia va a ser POV de cada personaje en distintas situaciones... y despues va a ver un capitulo general y de ese capitulo mas POV's. Considero que sera largo :P. Aunque no creo que nadie lo lea. Ya que es poca gente la verdad.

/_/_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ


	2. Tommy: Descubriendo cosas nuevas

**Se acabo**

**_1 Capitulo -- Tommy: Conociendo nuevas cosas_**

" Se acabo la buena vida, se acabaron los buenos tiempos en lo que todo era ams sencillo.  
Cuando todo era azucar y diversion. Compañeros lindos, aventuras buenas, que valian la pena, que hacian que el mundo pareciera facil de conquistar.  
Como si solo los adultos se preocuparan por estupideces todo el tiempo... como si todo de lo que se quejaban en realidad no existiera.  
Como es que las cosas son asi ahora?  
Acaso siempre fue asi y nunca me di cuenta...? O solamente es en esta epoca....  
Por que demonios tienen que ser asi las cosas? Por que? No me lo puedo explicar, todo era sencillo y ahora lo deja de ser... cualquier cosa es complicada.  
No... "

- Tommy en serio no encuentro ya palabras? Eras un niño tan bueno... tan lindo, que jamas me espere que nos hicieras esto...  
- Ya no soy un niño!  
- Tommy no le grites a tu madre!  
- Oh, pero si no hice nada!  
- Maldita sea Tommy! COMO TE ATREVES! *cachetada* -  
- Pero como te atreves tu a pegarme!  
- Sabes que? No se puede hablar contigo... vete a tu habitacion!

"Prefiero ya no discutir... los padres no tienen razon en nada... No se, antes cuando tenia 10 años, decia que jamas iba a darles un disgusto a mis padres... y veraderamente no entendia a los adolescentes... incluso aun despues.  
Nunca he hecho nada malo... no bebo en exceso... no tomo drogas, fue a Dil al que lo cacharon con mariguana... no a mi...  
No tengo perforaciones, ni tatuajes... juego deporte....  
Tengo una novia y la quiero...  
Quiero a Dil incluso... a mis papas...  
Verdaderamente no hice nada malo!"

Las lagrimas de Tommy resbalaban por su rostro... el no comprendia verdaderamente porque las cosas se habian vuelto asi... antes todo era risa, juegos, diversion... jamas se imagino que la vida fuera un infierno... no. No lo sabia y ni lo habia visto venir.  
Pero habia crecido. Ahora tenia 16 años... y antes pudo con sus emociones y sus hormonas... pero estaban al maximo esos dias... y todo habia tornadose mucho mas dificil.... problemas en la escuela... problemas con _ella_.

" En realidad no hice nada malo verdad? No fue nada malo... solo estaba experimentando... que era eso de lo que todos hablaban...."

Tommy tomo un encendedor que habia obtenido de alguna feria de hace años... se lo gano en un juego, pero el no fumaba realmente... y con el encendedor quemo la culpable de todo, la revista, si esa revista XXX que le habian recomendado Chuckie y Phil... solo se habai masturbado... era acaso un crimen probar que era eso? Que era lo que sus dos amigos y su hermana hablaban todo el tiempo?   
Ahora si lo era... cuando eras niño podias aprender todo y cuanto estuviera a tu alcance... ahora ya no... las cosas eran dificiles en estos tiempos.

/_/_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ  
Bueno... no se que tal les parecio... tal vez lo continue... mi idea es hacer cada episodio de cada uno de los personajes principales acerca de esto... cada uno con un problema diferente y sus opiniones acerca de la vida actual... bueno de lo que pasan cada dia y de que ser adolescente apesta :P.  
Ahh si... en futuros capitulos veremos quien es la novia de Tommy... Reviews!!  



	3. Phil: Party like an animal

Antes de empezar con el capitulo este, ya van AÑOS desde que puse el ultimo episodio, 2004 me parece, entonces estaba yo entre los 18 y 17 años mas o menos, y ahora estoy toda anciana, tengo 21 años recién cumplidos. Así que probablemente la manera de escribir y pensar haya cambiado desde entonces, en esos días ya tenia planeados los capítulos, de que iban a tratar y como iba la historia mas o menos, ahora ya no me acuerdo mucho.

Si retomo esta historia es porque todos estos años a mi mail siempre me llegan reviews, la mayoría bastante favorables, ya que no se como, ha sido del gusto de muchos, salvo una que otra, y otros dicen que arruine su serie favorita, pero me da igual, si no les gusta no lean pues. Y espero sorprender a algunos con que ya retome la serie de nuevo, he seguido escribiendo fanfiction, aunque siempre de anime y de género yuri, pero aunque no lo crean esta es la historia que mas ha leído la gente y más ha aceptado, gracias a todos, muchas gracias por la espera y espero no decepcionar a nadie. Como siempre, nada me pertenece, es una historia ficticia salida de mi enferma mentecita. Y pónganme sus comentarios.

**Phil: Party likean animal**

Todo, todo me duele, y el poco sol que se cuela por la cortina, me lastima, juro que me lastima. Siempre prometo que no lo voy a volver a hacer, pero de una u otra manera una cosa lleva a la otra y siempre las cosas terminan de esta manera, lo cual creo que no me molestara si no hubiese ciertos factores que me impiden que me valga un rábano esta situación y también están estas otras cosas y aquellas..

BIP BEP BEEEP BIIIIP

Ese maldito ruido del infierno, esos malditos demonios llamados despertadores, con su estupido sonido de menos de 8 bits, que te desgarra los oídos y entra a tu mente estrepitosamente para alterar aquello que se llama sueño, aquello que biológicamente es lo que te hace reposar y recobrar las energías que perdiste, pero que yo le llamo escape de la vida, malditos despertadores, lo que no saben es que yo se que es una conspiración mundial para mantener al mundo regulado para una extraña y compleja corporación malévola que intenta dominar al mundo, si, Dil no esta tan loco como todo mundo piensa, de hecho yo también pienso que esta como una cabra, pero extrañadamente cuando hago todo lo que hago siento que tiene razón, y encuentro la verdad en sus palabras, oh si, la sabiduría que emana de el casi la puedo palpar con mis propias manos…

Ya levántate, que vas a llegar tarde!

Me siento mal ma…

Esas bromitas no funcionan conmigo niño

Ni modo, supongo que a veces hay que aceptar que uno pierde y que me toca hacer el sacrificio, que tengo que pagar por el poco placer y felicidad que recibo así que no hay de otra, solo cogeré la primera ropa que encuentre y listo… ah no, tiene que estar limpia y tiene que combinar… no puedo ir a la escuela como un imbécil.

Hey Phili

Hey Lily

Ya estas listo? Te espero en el desayuno sale?

Ya vas

Me gusta cuando me guiña el ojo, es lindo saber que hay otro yo, o yo soy ella, no lo se, pero el ser como dos gotas de agua es bastante lindo después de todo, lindo? Como demonios uso esas palabras, soy hombre y al ser hombre y el estar en una sociedad en que el hombre no puede decir las cosas tal cual y tal como es y ya porque no se puede, no se puede porque ya no, no ya que no se puede, se puede ya que no, no que ya puedo, puedes que no ya

Oye!

Eh?

Apresúrate que mama se esta poniendo de malas

En fin, mi relación con mi hermana es linda, salvo que hay cosas que la gente no entiende, una vez por simple curiosidad hace unos meses me bañe con ella, pero que tiene de malo? Digo, ella también quería, y no hicimos nada malo, como decía Dil, hay que celebrar nuestro cuerpo humano, que hay de malo en ver un poco, malo que hubiese sido con cualquier extraña, apoco no?

No ceo que sea pecado creer (ya no decir, porque no se me permite) que tal vez nunca encuentre a una mujer tan hermosa, fascinante y perfecta como lo es mi hermana.

Al bajar las escaleras siento algo extraño, como que se me va el suelo, y de repente recuerdo algo, no me amarré las agujetas, solo siento el golpe seco y como ruedo por los escalones restantes, no es nada grave realmente y no se porque, pero no me duele, solo me da risa.

Todos me preguntan si estoy bien y yo les digo que si, mi mama hace un comentario de que estoy bastante pálido, y me dice que tal vez sea porque no he comido, y bueno empiezo el desayuno, pero los olores me lastiman, me molestan, me atacan, siento realmente extraño y no se porque. Incluso el mas sutil aroma como el del pan blanco tostado me penetra en todo el sistema nervioso, pero no puedo parar tampoco, llevo 4 huevos revueltos, 6 panes, 2 vasos de leche y mas de un tazón de cereal, el jugo de naranja, esta bastante acido, y mama me ofrece algo de tocino y yo le digo que si, y entre ese bocado y un trago de leche, siento arcadas que culminan en que me caiga al piso y empiece a regresar todo el desayuno, escuche los comentarios de Lily diciendo que esto es asquerosísimo, pero después, me siento fatal porque no puedo parar de regresar todo y no puedo respirar, le eché una mirada y ella ya esta preocupada, cuando termine de volver todo, ya siento que no tengo fuerzas, porque se me hizo eterno todo esto, solo alcanzo a caer de espaldas mientras mi papa limpia, mama esta demasiado preocupada como para reprenderme de lo que hice, apenas puedo respirar y siento que el corazón se me acelera demasiado, escuche que me van a llevar al medico, ya que me puse de pie y pude decirles que estoy bien.

Lily se fue arriba a acabar de alistarse para la escuela, mientras yo espero en la sala.

Solo recuerdo ayer, que estaba aburrido, y unos amigos se pasaron por mi casa ya como a las 10 de la noche, mis papas ya estaban en su cuarto, asumiendo que mi hermana y yo estábamos en lo mismo, y aunque así fue, después no se percataron de mi intervención en la alteración del orden normal, me fui a la fiesta de la que me hablaron esos amigos, entonces recuerdo haber consumido unas cuantas Coronas, y otra cosa, pero no me acuerdo del nombre, mas cócteles y otras de esas cosas que me habían dado, no era la primera vez, de hecho, hoy es jueves, y el martes y sábado anduve de juerga también, y en esos días también probé de todo lo que había, pero creo que ayer me excedí, además de andar fumando cosas que ni se sus nombres. Y así llevo más de un semestre de clases, de hecho ya no recuerdo cuando fui la última vez que estuve con los chicos, Tommy y los demás. Escucho pasos, Lily se despidió de mis papas y se dirige a la puerta, le dije que por favor me trajera las tareas y que llevara las que eran para entregarse y ella me dijo que lo haría, sin que se lo dijera, tiene una mirada bastante triste, no se que me provoca…

Phil tienes un problema

Un problema…?

Y el sonido de la puerta y las palabras de ella resonaban en mi cabeza y solo veo oscuridad.

/// Espero que les haya agradado, jaja me costo algo de trabajo, porque le quise poner el efecto de "divagación" a los pensamientos de Phil, originalmente este capitulo se iba a seguir con otro de los chavos, pero pensé mejor en Phil, me imagino que el próximo capitulo será Lily, aunque quiero revisar que capítulos tengo hechos (que ya ni me acuerdo) para ver que mas me falta complementar. Se me ocurrió que este fuera el personaje que cargara con el problema del alcohol y las drogas que los otros. Ya que para Dil tengo otras cosas en mente, ya que todo mundo pensaría que el de las drogas seria el (un pequeño spoiler J ), y tampoco va a ser gay, eso se lo voy a poner a otro personaje y tampoco va a ser Carlitos. Para Lily también tengo otra cosa por ahí medio oscura, así como también para Kimi tengo un problema recurrente entre los adolescentes. Oh y Angélica… también pronto la verán, solo checare mis episodios anteriores y ya con eso mañana podría poner mas episodios, así que reviews por favor! Ya que ahora si pienso terminar esta historia.


	4. Lily: The saint is a sinner

Capitulo 3

Lily: The Sinner is a Saint, the Saint is a sinner

El miedo no es algo con el que todo el mundo tiene que vivir, sin embargo es algo innato. No es algo que elijas, no es como que color vas a usar o con que accesorios vas a combinar el jueves. Sin embargo, aunque hay cosas que no puedes escoger como el miedo, hay demasiadas que puedes elegir y va más allá de la ropa y las cosas triviales. Tu mismo te creas tu vida, hay gente que dice que es mala suerte lo que le pasa, pero no se dan cuenta de que todo lo que hacen en esta vida influye, si, tu mismo escoges tu muerte. Todo lo que haces lo elijes, fuimos dotados con el poder de la elección y desde ahí es donde depende de lo que escojamos es a donde vamos.

Es cierto que los últimos meses hemos estado desatrampados incluso yo, aunque aun pienso mas con la cabeza fría que Kimi, ella es aun más impulsiva. Todo mundo se cuestiona de mi cambio de ideas recientes, la forma de vestir, la comida, la música, lo que veo en televisión y mis visitas frecuentes a la iglesia, todo mundo asume es que simplemente es una moda o porque quiero seguir a alguien que me he vuelto cristiana, pero nadie se imagina que busco el perdón, que este miedo no me deja existir en paz.

Ni siquiera estoy segura de mi relación con Tommy, el esta seguro que algo anda mal conmigo, pero el cree que es un muchacho o una depresión típica de las chicas, pero no tiene ni idea. No es que no lo quiera, pero a veces se comporta demasiado precoz y ahora siento que soy vigilada, cuido de mi hermano, estudio, subí las calificaciones, ayudo a mis padres en todo lo que puedo, incluso cuando no estoy haciendo obras de caridad estoy trabajando en el café. Incluso de Kimi me he alejado, es más, de todos me he alejado, no creo tener cara para ver a nadie más.

Hace unos meses, íbamos a bastantes fiestas, todavía todos juntos y a veces llevábamos el carro de Carlitos, y siempre usábamos a conductor designado, que siempre quedaba entre yo, Carlitos y Tommy, aunque Carlitos no es de los que beben no le gustaba mucho el manejar de noche, y a veces festejábamos demasiado salvaje y a veces yo simplemente quería mas. Una vez se me ocurrió ir sin ellos, si iba sola nadie me iba a molestar con que yo manejara, Carlitos me presto su auto, es buen amigo la verdad. Yo estaba demasiado pasada, más de bebidas que de otras sustancias, esas se las dejo a mi hermano. Insistí en irme en el vehiculo prestado aunque mucha gente me decía que no era buena idea, yo insistía en que tenía que devolverlo a su dueño, pero era solo pretexto ya que igual no medí las consecuencias de que pude haber chocado. En una calle, sentí el golpe, no llevaba yo el cinturón de seguridad, me golpee con el volante y sentí como la sangre salía de mi nariz, no era un choque pero a algo le pegue, pensé que era un perro o solo un bote de basura, me baje a ver, y baje al infierno, solo vi un cuerpo boca abajo, no sabría decir si era hombre o mujer, si será viejo o joven, solo lo vi, la cabeza estaba muy pegada a la llanta, y un charco de sangre empezaba a formarse junto a la cabeza. Todo lo que bebí se fue de repente, y lo único que atiné a hacer fue irme de ahí sin ver atrás. No supe si lo mate o no, aunque rezo siempre porque no haya sido así. Evito las noticias y todo, porque aun no se que paso y no quiero saberlo. Esto no me dejara vivir, y se que todo trajo consecuencias, mi nueva actitud, se que afecta a alguien y se que nunca encontrare perdón si es que mate a alguien, no hubo nadie que me viera.

Tal vez lo de Phil sea un castigo, ya no se.

/// Espero que les haya gustado, pero no se preocupen que hay más, en la continuación veremos a Kimi, y en ese episodio habrá mas de Tommy… ¿por que será? Espero hacer mañana dos episodios, aunque aun no se si dejar a Carlitos antes de Dil (el será el ultimo) y los capítulos de Susie y Angélica iran a la par. La verdad es que quiero acabar esta historia, no me gustaría que se quedara inconclusa, ya estuvo así muchos años. No será tan larga, después de cada punto de vista de todos, incluiré dos o cuatro episodios desde tercera persona ya concluyendo todo.


	5. Kimi: Unborn

Capitulo 4

Kimi: Unborn, the ballad of the life creator

Mientras la música llena mis oídos de ruido, digo ruido porque en realidad no estoy escuchando nada de lo que se dice. Ni siquiera se que es lo que estoy oyendo. Yo no se, porque tuve que lastimar a aquella persona.

¿Qué demonios? Ella aún no lo sabe, pero probablemente su vida será todo un infierno por mi culpa, soy totalmente una perra maldita. Pero no lo se, tal vez me dio envidia y tal vez considere más a Susie como mi mejor amiga que a Lily. Cuando ella comenzó a salir con Tommy, me entraron unos celos horribles, nunca me había fijado en el como hombre, siempre era un chico mas como mi medio hermano que como cualquier otro chico que si me gustara, ni siquiera como Z, el era más como un capricho, como algo que tenia que tener y poseer. Así fue como paso, y lo peor de todo es que no solo fue con Tommy, sino también con el hermano, con Phil, si, me va a odiar. Pero no puedo soportarlo! Detesto que me venga con su actitud de mojigata ahora, va a la iglesia, se comporta como toda una niña buena, de cuando acá es tan así? Antes nos divertíamos bastante.

Es cierto que no todo me salió bien, ya que Tommy no me quiere así, aunque nos hemos besado varias veces y yo le he incitado a que hagamos otras cosas, el no se deja, es todo un caballero y creo que de verdad la quiere, y yo busco su amor carnal porque no puedo tener el puro. Aunque me bese, no creo que realmente le guste o que realmente le importe, creo que ni siquiera soy parte de sus problemas. Con Phil, fue todo un accidente, el estaba 'high' y yo estaba ya bastante pasada de copas, y molesta porque Tommy me había rechazado una vez más, así que creo que después estaba consiente y despechada.

Nunca creí que mi primera vez sería con el, no fue bueno y encima de todo ni siquiera hemos hablado, porque se puso malo, y según los rumores, esta en rehabilitación y sus padres están realmente molestos y Lily no me ha querido decir nada.

Lo peor de todo, es que desde entonces, no me ha bajado ni una vez… y me temo lo peor. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Me gustaría que Tommy fuera el padre.


End file.
